kidneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidney
' Kidney' is a toon on Toontown. She is 112 laff. She got terminated on December 22, 2011. She got terminated because a famous, yet experienced hacker/team leader named Trap Cat hacked and stole her. Kidney has no lure. Her doodle is named Cutie Pie. Kidney had a lot of experiences on Toontown, and I will share lots of them with you! Kidney is a light blue duck. Kidney maxed her trap on July 14, 2011. Kidney's First Solo Cog Building Kidney was 54 laff when she did her first solo cog building. She was roaming around in Nutty River, Toontown Central, Silly Street, when she heard a cog building about to be made! She started to panic, but she was looking for it. She found the building! The building was near the end of Silly Street, the building was named "Happy Times". She decided to go inside the cog building, since it was only a one-story Selllbot building, and she needed merits to VP. She entered the building by herself. A yellow mouse was jumping at the building. When the building closed, the mouse shouted, "You stink!". The first cog she saw was a level 2 Cold Caller. Kidney used a pie to destroy him! He was defeated! But it wasn't over. Two cogs, a level 3 Name Dropper and a level 2 Telemarketer appeared! Kidney used her pie to defeat both of them! They both were defeated, and Kidney won! It was history! When Kidney got released from the building when she won, tons of toons were jumping at the building, shouting out, "You stink!" repeatedly. Kidney didn't give up. She was a confident toon. She felt like she can do ANYTHING! Kidney's First Friends Kidney was created in December of 2007. Her first friend she made was a pink cat named Pastry. Kidney and Pastry were both 16 laff when they became best friends. Pastry is currently 110 laff the last time I saw her. Her other friend she made was a tall dog named Cuckoo Poppencrash. He was a member when he friended Kidney. In 2011, after Field Offices were released, Cuckoo kept asking Kidney to help him look for Field Offices in Toontown Central, because he wasn't a member. Kidney knew that buildings and Field Offices in Toontown Central were rare to find, but she was confident enough to help her friends, since she knew that was the key to having best friends. After Cuckoo and Pastry never came online, Kidney officially removed them from her friends' list, and they were never seen again. However, she saw Pastry when she wasn't on her friends' list anymore. Kidney decided to hide so Pastry won't see her and confront her for deleting her, but Kidney didn't think she would notice. In December 2010, Kidney made another solo in Donald's Dock. Pastry and Kidney were Christmas Caroling. Pastry wasn't a member, so Kidney help her get inside by going inside the member-only shops, and letting her teleport in. Donald's Dock's Caroling building was taken over. Kidney went in to solo because she was super confident. Kidney got out with lots of laff left, and the building was rescued. When Kidney almost got recognized When Kidney was 44 laff, in 2008, lots of toons thought she was the duck in a DA's Office video. I saw the video, and it turns out it was a flat duck named Quackers. Don't get me wrong, I admit, Quackers does look like Kidney, but Kidney was too weak to do a DA's Office, and the user that made the video doesn't even know Kidney. Kidney and Sid Squid Sid Squid's helper, Good ol' J.C. Rufflebrains helped Kidney start a career as a helper. She then moved on to her own channel (Read KidneyIsEpicXOXO + KidneyIsEpicXOXO2) in the Summer of 2011. Sid Squid still knows Kidney on her other toon, Pearl Whistlesticks and she is still a current helper in The Sid Squid Show today. Everyone at TheSidSquid misses the Kidney toon very much and wishes that she didn't let Trap Cat get ahold of her toons. Category:Toons Category:Terminated Category:High Toons